


AHS Characters x Reader

by lostgirl966



Series: AHS Character x Reader [1]
Category: AHS - Fandom, American Horror Story
Genre: AHS, Michael Langdon - Freeform, Multi, ahs apocalypse - Freeform, american horror story - Freeform, mallory x reader - Freeform, reader x mallory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: AHS characters x reader fanfics





	1. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader comforts Mallory after her first time going back in time

The bathroom door opened and out came Mallory being supported by Cordelia. You stand to stare in shock at your girlfriend. Then you rush to her and take her weight from Cordelia. You immediately use your sleeve to wipe away the crimson blood that was dripping from Mallory’s beautiful eyes and her nose.

“Are you alright? What happened?” You asked gently as Mallory’s arm wrapped around your waste.

“No,” Mallory whispered looking down at the floor as she shook from head to toe. “I’m not alright.”

Your eyes went then to Cordelia. “Can I take her and let her sleep?”

“Yes of course. She needs you right now.”

So off to the back bedroom you went. Sadly you two were sharing the room with Madison and Coco. However, they didn’t follow you into the room. You shut the door behind you and help Mallory to one of the two beds.

Once your girlfriend was comfortably on the bed you began rummaging through Misty’s chest of drawers. Finally, you find a patchwork quilt. Hastily you wrap this around Mallory’s shivering, cold, and wet body. But what should be done now? Stay? Go? “I’ll ummm,” you began shyly. “I’ll give you some space?” But as you turn to walk out the door Mallory’s hand takes hold of your fingers and pulls you back.

“Stay with me,” she pleaded starring up into your eyes desperately. She was obviously about to cry.

Without hesitation, you sit down beside Mallory and wrap your arms around her like you had the blanket. Her head slowly then fell to your chest as her soft sobs began to fill the room. “I’ve got you,” you whisper before pressing your lips to the top of her head.

After Mallory was able to calm down a bit, she quietly got up and changed into more comfortable dry clothes. Then you both slip under the covers and once more begin holding each other almost as if for dear life. After a while, you both are captured by sleep. Your foreheads are pressed together, arms around each other, and legs tangled up together. Neither of you was safe, but there was the feeling of comfort having the one you loved with you.


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader helps Mallory with her nightmares after the Apocalypse

You were awakened by a blood-curdling shriek. Sitting bolt upright the source of the scream became apparent. Mallory thrashed around wildly in the bed that you two shared. She let out another terrified cry and you reached out to take hold of her shoulders. You began shaking then vigorously trying desperately to wake your girlfriend. 

“Mallory, wake up!”

Soon her chocolate brown eyes flew open and looked around the room obviously expecting something other than your bedroom. Finally, her eyes fell on you. Mallory flew upwards throwing her arms around you. She clung to you as if it was a matter of life or death. Her breathing was shallow and quick against your ear. 

“Hey, hey,” you said reassuringly as you began to stroke her hair. “It was just a dream sweetheart. I’ve got you.”

“I’m so scared,” she whispered as her head rested on your shoulder. Between your arms, she shook uncontrollably. 

“You’re awake now. You’re here with me, and the rest of the coven.”

As you finished speaking the door to the bedroom opened revealing Cordelia and Zoe both looking terrified. “Is everything alright?” Cordelia asked breathlessly. She had clearly run from her and Misty’s room. “We heard screaming.”

“A nightmare,” you explained hastily. “She’s awake now.”

“Do you need anything? Anything at all?” Zoe asked her voice filled with concern for her friend. 

Mallory let her arms fall away from you as she turned her attention to the door. “Yes,” she nodded. “I’m fine now.”You couldn’t help but notice as she spoke Mallory was desperately trying to hide the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. 

“Let us know if you change your mind,” said Cordelia sweetly before closing the door quietly. 

Your attention returned to your girlfriend. “Do you need to talk about anything?” She had shared some of her apocalyptic nightmares with your before. However, this was not the norm. 

Mallory shook her head slowly wiping the tears from her face. “Just hold me… Please hold me.” Her voice was so desperate that it broke your heart.

You quickly adjusted and helped Mallory to lay down once more. Your body molded as your arms encircled her waist. You pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. Mallory always loved having her neck kissed. “Will you be able to go back to sleep?”

“I don’t think so…”  
  
“So time to sing some Stevie Nicks?” You smirked. 

Mallory let out a cute giggle. “That would be nice.”

You leaned over to the speakers on your bedside table and turned on the playlist the two of you had created of Stevie Nicks and Fleetwood Mac songs. Then the two of you began to quietly sing and snuggle into each other’s embraces. Thankfully, Mallory was finally able to fall asleep once again, and this time it was a peaceful slumber. 


	3. Dancing in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mallory and the reader have a night in the park

You and Mallory sat on the wooden park bench in the with the cool night air nipping at your noses. Her head was resting on your shoulder and you two were snuggled close. There was a pond in front of you holding the beautiful reflection of the full moon. You sat in silence, but it was soon broken y the sweet melody of a violin. 

You both turn to see a man playing his instrument as he walked closer. The two of you has seen him before during your many walks in the park. Mallory always gave the musician whatever money was in her purse. She loved to hear him play as you two walked arm in arm through the trees and across the bright green blades of grass. 

The man caught sight of the two of you and smiled kindly. He started playing a familiar song that Mallory has complimented him for once. It was one of her very favorite songs. 

You grin knowing Mallory’s lips would be spreading in a smile and her eyes would brighten with joy as she heard the tune. She was beautiful under normal circumstances. However, tonight in the dim light of the street lamps with her hand in yours she seemed particularly stunning. 

Mallory began to stand and said, “dance with me.”

You looked around the empty park shyly. “Here? Now?”

“Please?” she asked sweetly with a nod. 

How could you ever tell her no? So, up you stood and allowed yourself to be led to an open stop in the cool grass. Mallory’s hands rested on your shoulders and yours on her hips. Then back and forth you swayed. The violinist played with glee watching as you moved together to his melody. 

The night was a bit chilly but you noticed. You were too busy staring at the beautiful woman you were lucky enough to call your girlfriend. It was a beautiful night and she made it all the more beautiful.


	4. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael sings for the reader 
> 
> here is the lullaby so you can listen along: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fPmRLvNl8nc&index=16&list=LLJJ7WlmUSut8k_t4pJrCSCw&t=0s

Panting filled the room as Michael and you caught your breath after a very hot and sweaty fuck. You brush the hair out of your eyes and glance over at Michael whose hands were behind his head as he grins up at the ceiling. You moved over so that your head rested on his chest. His heart pounds loudly. You hummed along with the thumping of it.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered running his long fingers through your hair.

You looked up at him giving his jawline a few kisses. “So are you, love.” You lay in silence for a few moments simply revealing in the soft skin of his muscular chest. “Michael?”

“Hmm?”

“Will you sing for me?”

He was silent for a moment. “Sing? That’s a strange request.”

“I just heard you singing in the hallway yesterday. You have such a divine voice.”

Michael sighed and stared at the ceiling for a moment. “I guess I can comply to that request. How can I say no to you?”

You grin at your victory and shift slightly to wrap your arms around him, getting comfortable. Then Michael began his tune.

_Alone she sleeps in the shirt of man  
_ _With my three wishes clutched in her hand  
_ _The first that she may spared the pain that comes from a dark and laughing rain  
_ _When she finds love may it always stay true  
_ _This is beg for the second wish I made to_

Your heart soared as your drank his melodic voice. It made your shudder slightly. You felt as if you were in a trance at the silky sound of it.

_But wish no more, my life you can take  
_ _To have her please just one day wake  
_ _To have her please just one day wake  
_ _To have her please just one day wake_

Michael kissed the top of your head and wrapped his arm tightly around you. “Does this make you happy my little dove?”

“Very much so,” you reply as you caress his cheek. “Your voice enchants my love. Will you sing me to sleep?”

“If that is what you wish.”

So he continued his song until your eye finally closed and your mind slipped off to the land of dreams and imagination. He, Michael, was not far behind you. He slipped off starring at you and smiling to himself.


End file.
